Silyl terminated polymers can have improved properties over conventional polymers, such as polyurethane, used in sealants, adhesives, and/or coating compositions. Improved properties may include elasticity, flexibility, tensile strength, adhesion on a wide range of substrate materials, temperature resistance, ultraviolet (UV) light resistance, ability to be painted even when wet, and absence of isocyanates, which can cause conditions, such as asthma and skin irritation, among others.
Despite the above described advances in the art, still further improvements in compositions including silyl terminated polymers would be desirable.